


Do you really want that microscope?

by shix09



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom Barry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shix09/pseuds/shix09
Summary: Lenard Snart pissed off the Flash because of a heist and got a lesson for that.





	Do you really want that microscope?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed a fic with Barry being all dominant and angry about Len’s heists and cocky speeches. Not traditionally healthy, normal relationship. I’m all sin. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. Love to know what you think.
> 
> Also, non-native speaker without a Beta. Please please let me know if there are any mistakes.

“Now go face that stove. And I want your pants off.”

 

Len heard the speedster’s order when he was still a bit swaying from being flashed at super speed. He closed his eyes for a second longer and started to move towards the stove. He quickly un-tied his gun and holster, dropped them on the sofa chair next to him. And he moved on to pull his pants down to his ankle, hesitated for a bit and then dragged down his underwire as well. He knew how Barry wanted him.

 

He could physically sense how angry the speedster was.

 

“Barry…” He cleared his throat before trying to say something to ease the tension.

 

“Shut up.” The speedster said without looking back him, taking his cowl and gloves off. “Hands on the wall.”

 

He turned back to the stove and grabbed the edge. He felt Barry watching him from behind. His cock grew heavy from being so exposed and the anxious anticipation of what’s coming.

 

 

“Do you know why we are here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We agreed on not to steal from Mercury Lab.”

 

“And What did you do?”

 

“I stole from Mercury Lab.”

 

Barry snorted and walk up close behind him. “Aren’t you all bragging about it?”

 

Barry kicked his legs apart and took his half-hard coke in hand and started to stroke. Then one of Barry’s finger pushed inside him, just a bit too harshly. It went deep in and moved back and forth. He panted as Barry added another one not long after.

“I said DON’T move. “

 

he straightened up a bit. The two fingers found his prostate and started to strike it passionately, making his knees weak. Then he felt finger drawn over his right nipple and pinched hard. He let out a shaky breath, squirmed under the stimulation.

 

“I told you not Mercury Lab and you still decided to do it. What are you even going to do with that fucking microscope? Did you just want to mess up with me?” Barry said and thrust a third finger. He let out a whimper when the fingers started to vibrate against that one very sensitive spot.

 

“mhh… No-no…”

 

He couldn’t blame anyone, really. He knew the consequences when he said yes to that job. Next Thursday would be Mick and Hartley’s first anniversary and Mick wanted to give his boyfriend a surprise. That’s why they decided to rob Mercury lab tonight for that huge SEM. It actually went on pretty smoothly. They loaded the microscope into the car right before Flash rushed in. Mick ran with the loot as planned and Len stayed behind to deal with the Flash.

 

It’s just the angry speedster also happened to be his very dominant lover. Well, he was not so sure about the lover part but yes, very dominant. Let’s just say he was glad that they didn’t pick Central University as their target. With the whole under-funded public school thing going on, he would be already on his knees sobbing by now if he decided to stole from that school.

 

“I’m sorr-” The apology ended in the middle as he suddenly felt Barry tightened something around his cock and it’s sending heats right to his head.

 

 

“Barry…?” He opened his eyes and tried to focus and saw Barry wrapping the base of his cock and balls with something looks like a cock tie. He had no idea when Barry had with him. He groaned as Barry pushed the knot up and the tie got tighter and tighter.

 

“What? You think I’m gonna let you come today?” Barry said and pushed himself back in.

 

He whimpered and let out a shaky breath. _Gosh. He’s not gonna hold up._

 

He felt Barry’s hand closed around his erection and started pump it hard and fuck into him. He tried to hold back his arousal, knowing he’s not going release anytime soon but quickly it just became too hard. He moaned, legs spread and hips pressed into Barry’s hand involuntarily -

 

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

 

“mphhh…”

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

“Ye-es…”

 

The pleasure built up so quickly. Barry just kept pulling and stroking. He felt he was getting close and dizzy all at once.

 

And Barry stopped. He moaned at the loss.

 

And Barry landed his fingers lightly on his full balls, touching them, pulling them and nails drew across in a painfully slow pace. He moved his hip, trying to get Barry’s hand back to his cock but those tortuous fingers just refused to do so. He was all shaking with the need to be touched-

 

“Barry… Ple-ase...” He choked out a plead.

 

“What do you want? ”

 

“Come. Wan-... come. _Please._ ” He begged, hips bucking forward involuntarily.

 

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

He let out a cry as Barry smacked hard on his cock. And again. It hurt so much with his cock feeling like to explode. But Barry didn’t stop and kept slapping him. He leaned back towards Barry trying to avoid his hand. His cock became so sensitive and so raw that it ached. He heard himself begging incoherently. He didn’t know when he started to sob but he felt hot tears forming and blurring his sight.

 

Finally, Barry let him go and grabbed his cheeks and started to fuck into him. His cock bounced back and forth as Barry punched into him. Moans got louder and louder and he didn’t after how long Barry finally released inside of him.

 

 

\--------

That was hot. Only if Len could have an organism as well. His heartrate and arousal finally calmed down a bit as he waited for Barry to shower. He took in long breathes and started to count seconds as he listened to the sound of water in the bathroom.

 

“Don’t touch yourself until I say so.” Barry said as he coming out of the bathroom and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to Len and quickly kissed him on the lips. Len felt Barry was still somewhat angry with him.

 

“Okay. “

 

Barry keeled down between his legs, loosened the tie and took it off, carefully not to touch anywhere unnecessary. Len stared at Barry as he did it and the light redness on his cheeks from the climax not long ago.

 

He couldn’t quite figure out why Barry hadn’t walk away yet, after the blowjob behind saint n’ sinners, from whatever that was between them. Sure, Barry needed quick fucks without worrying about his secret identity. Or maybe he needed a legal way to release the anger caused by Rogue’ endless heists. Either way Len was more than happy to volunteer. For someone like him, Barry Allen’s smile was among the brightest things that ever happened to his life. He would try very hard to stick around for as long as he’s allowed to. A part of him felt the itch to reach out to the young man in front of him but he knew better than that.

 

“Are you staying over tonight?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Alright.”

 

 

\---------

Later that night when Leonard Snart tossed and turned in his bed, trying to distract himself from rubbing against his blanket, he wondered briefly if he should tell Barry that he really wanted him to stay. He didn’t know what would come out of that. He might even just try saying it next time. Maybe he would get lucky once. Who knew.


End file.
